


You never have to prove anything to me

by Childofthesky, hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's POV, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Follow-Up Story, M/M, Pictures, Some Fluff, Stills for 2x15, alec's thoughts, cute boyfriends, good byofriends, post 2x13, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: Follow-up story of @Hufflebees "you have me" -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11254188READ IT FIRST.Using the stills from 2x15.It's the morning after the night of episode 2x13.





	You never have to prove anything to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you have me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254188) by [hufflebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee). 



> Hello lovelies :)
> 
> This work was inspired by the stills we got from Malec for 2x15, and I also asked Hufflebee if I kindly could use her story, and make this one the follow-up!  
> Because let's be real, her story was the talk we all deserved.   
> The talk Malec deserved.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> THANK YOU @Hufflebee for letting me use your work!!!  
> xx

Alec woke up and let out a deep sigh.   
He snuggled deeper into the pillow and gripped the blanket a little tighter, only to notice the lack of a warm body next to him.

He still felt Magnus breath on his body, lingered kisses in an unhurried gesture, the way he had run his hands through Alec’s hair and made a mess of it. They still were a mess.  
When Alec slowly opened his eyes and blinked into the sun streaming inside the room through the curtains, then he took a deep breath, breathing in the scent that lingered in the whole room.

Magnus.

The events of the last days, hours, hit Alec when he leaned up on his elbows and various pictures flashed through his mind. Orders, wrong decisions but finally, the picture of Magnus when he had held him tight last night.  
The promise of trust still on his tongue, the three words that made Alec’s heart flutter and gave him strength. Now that he was the new head of the institute, he had a whole lot of other responsibilities.   
But not today.  
Today was about someone else. Alec thought about their talk from last night, after he had come and told Magnus he trusted him. He had nothing to prove to Alec.   
Not now.   
Not ever.

He had noticed Magnus looked different, his beautiful and breathtaking warlock, but the longer he had watched him, the more he had seen the make up, the hair and the clothes were really just a protection. An armour.  
It pained Alec, to think he hadn’t seen it before, what happened when Magnus had been trapped in Valentines body and that he hadn’t been there to comfort Magnus yesterday, like Dot had done  
But the look Magnus had given him when he said those words, the promise, how relieved Magnus had been.  
Alec had been happy when Magnus had sat down with him on that little couch out on the balcony, and how he had smiled at him when Alec shyly had admitted he was not the acting head of the New York Institute. The leader.  
And the best part was when Magnus had promised him to be there with him, supporting him whatever would happen, but even then Alec had noticed that one moment.  
The moment where Magnus had looked so _broken._ That little piece gone as fast as it had been there.  But they were a union. Strong.

Together.

Alec got out of bed with a sigh, trying to wake up his still sleepy body by stretching, then he went to find Magnus.   
He slipped on the shirt he had left at Magnus’ the last time he had slept over, the red shirt one of Magnus favorite’s actually, and made his way into the living room area, calling out for Magnus.  
When Alec glanced around the living room area, his breath hitched as he took in the form of MAgnus by the window, a cup of tea in his hands with the light of the sun enlightining his skin in the most amazing way.

_Breathtaking_ .

 

“Hey darling”, a low voice answered which snapped Alec out of his trance, and MAgnus got up approaching him, only wearing his blue robe, shirtless underneath. 

“Morning”, Alec mumbled and Magnus gave him a smile so gentle, it made Alec’s stomach flutter.

“Want some tea? I made this assortment just earlier, it’s a nice and calming mix”, he offered with a raised eyebrow. Alec shook his head but smiled again.#

“No thanks, I’m good. Are you.. okay though?”, he asked, uncertainty in his voice and he crossed his arms behind his back. Another habit. Ever the strict posture.  
But Magnus gave him another dazzling smile.

“I’m good. Thank you for.. yesterday. I.. have to admit, I felt like something had come between us. I’m also sorry for kicking you out when you asked for my hair. I do understand why you did it and..”,Magnus said but Alec held up his hand.

“It was wrong. Like I said, you don’t have to prove anything to me and I am really sorry. For making you feel like I.. dissociated myself from you. That I wouldn’t trust you.”

“Alexander..”, Magnus said gently and tilted his head.

“Things will always be difficult, but I do believe in your words. Even when one of us gets hurt, it’s gonna be okay.”  
Alec nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

“Listen I.. I often don’t know what to say. I’m not really good with words but..”, he paused and furrowed his brow.

“I meant what I said. You got me. Always. And I want us to talk.”

Magnus smiled, then he leaned forward as he put his hand on Alec’s chest, resting there.   
He brushed a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips, lingering for a few seconds and inhaling Alec’s scent.

The light from the window behind them created a shadow around them as they just stood close, needing the feeling of one another near.

“I know. And we will talk about it all.”


End file.
